


Christmas Melody in Hong Kong

by Krambi003



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Christmas, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-13
Updated: 2014-12-13
Packaged: 2018-03-01 08:20:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2766176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krambi003/pseuds/Krambi003
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christmas time brings some changes in the lives of the Hong Kong boys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Melody in Hong Kong

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes place in the Dark Chocolate & Vanilla universe, some times after _When Tao Sleeps_
> 
> In this universe, Yoh/Fei is a switchable couple.
> 
> (Flashback in italics -Thoughts in between asterisks)
> 
> Happy Holidays to all the Yoh/Fei lovers =D

Christmas Melody in Hong Kong 

 

 

**Disclaimer:** Viewfinder and its characters belong to Yamane Ayano

**Characters:** Fei Long; Tao; Yoh

**Pairing:** Yoh x Fei

**Rating:** NC-17

**Warning:** Unbetaed

 

**********

 

 

As he pours him another cup of tea, Tao whispers to Fei Long “Is it the right moment now?”

The Dragon raises an interrogative eyebrow as he looks away from the night scenery he was contemplating through the window bay.

Though he keeps his eyes on the book he is reading, Yoh meddles in to refresh Fei Long’s memory.

“He is talking about the paper he brought back from school.”

“Oh this. Yes. Show it to me now.”

Tao smiles to Yoh as he walks to the door then runs to his bedroom to get the paper. Once the boy has left the room, both men remain silent for a while until Fei Long asks.

“Is that normal that the school teachers always give papers to show to the parents? Were there that many that you brought back home when you were a child?”

Interrupting his reading, Yoh turns his face to the window, where he can see Fei Long’s reflection.

“Tao did not bring too many papers to show to the parents since he started going to school. And they were always about special activities with the school, never because he did something wrong. Why should you be troubled by those papers?”

“That is not what I asked you.”

Yoh chuckles lightly then gives Fei Long the more honest reply he can.

“Hmm… I do not recall exactly, but yes there were some papers to show at home sometimes.”

As the Dragon keeps staring at the city lights, Yoh asks more precisely.

“What exactly bothers you so much about those papers?”

But once again Fei Long leaves his questions unanswered.

“This is all because you convinced me it would be a good experience for him to go to school… a private tutor was far way better and I never had to look at stupid papers after my workday.”

Yoh is quite sure he knows where the real problem lies but he cannot start this topic when Tao will be back anytime now.

***

Tao holds the sheet of paper in his trembling hands. He could not hold back the tears longer so he dashed to his room not to let Fei Long see him that weak.

Yoh knocks softly on the door then comes in and finds the young boy wiping his tears in a hurry. He sits next to him on the bed and pats his head gently.

“No need to hide them from me. You still have a lot of time before you would have to hide your tears to quite everyone in the world. But even when that time comes, you could still cry when you are with me. Keep that in mind.”

Tao sobs his answer.

“But Fei Long… ne…  never cries in… in front of… of anyone and… proba… bly never cries at all… I want…. want to be that… strong too.”

Yoh smiles bitterly.

“I would rather have you become stronger than that and allow your tears to fall when in the right place with the right person or when alone. And this is far from allowing yourself to be weak.”

He takes the sheet of paper off Tao’s hand.

“Do you recall that I asked you to make a copy of this paper for me before you show it to Fei Long?”

“Yes.”

Yoh winks.

“It seems I have something for you in my inner pocket.”

Without hesitation, Tao snakes his right arm under Yoh’s jacket and finds instantly the paper which sticks out of the inner breast pocket. He unfolds the paper and his eyes widened, incomprehension is written all over his face. The small case in front of YES is checked off and there is even ‘Christmas Song’ written in the line for the facultative activity. A sidelong glance to the boy let Yoh know that he made the right choice. Of course Fei Long will be angry with him about that, but he cannot have their Tao be so sad for his first little Christmas Party at school. He holds the book he brought with him to the still dazzled Tao.

“I give you until tomorrow evening to choose one or two songs from this book I bought long ago in the US. Then we will have to practice a lot to be ready for _the show_.”

“You mean… we will really be together at the school party?”

Yoh stands up and ruffles Tao’s hair.

“Well the checkbox in front of YES is ticked, isn’t it?”

“Yes it is.”

“Then…” and Yoh walks out of the room but right before shutting the door he turns around and adds furtively.

“ ** _He_** does not need to know for now, OK?”

“Roger!” replies happily the young boy.

***

“I am rather surprised that Tao was in such a good mood when I went to tuck him in.” states the Dragon as he slowly closes the door of Yoh’s room.

Yoh grabs the belt of Fei Long’s bathrobe, pulls him into his embrace, and kisses him fiercely. When the Dragon breaks the kiss, he mutters.

“I was talking.”

Yoh’s tongue runs down his ear and neck before he mumbles an evasive “Ah. And?”

Fei grabs Yoh’s hair and pulls his head backwards.

“You are totally **_not_** in the mood for talking tonight, right?”

Yoh replies playfully.

“Oh… You noticed?”

Fei Long sighs.

“Jeez. I would never have thought you were that perverted.”

Yoh nibbles at Fei’s earlobe before whispering wantonly.

“But you know you like me like that.”

And before he could get any chance to reply, the Dragon lands naked on Yoh’s bed and sees his belt and the skilled fingers, that just undressed him in a blink of an eye, intertwine while the last rustle of the purple silk of his bathrobe on the floor is heard.

As Yoh climbs on the bed and kneels astride his beloved, the sexy voice of the Dragon states firmly.

“No tying up tonight.”

Dark teal eyes challenge the narrowing amethyst orbs and as he stretches the snake of silk in his hands Yoh, mischievous, suggests “Blindfold then?” Fei Long closes his eyes and with fake shyness coloring his voice he mutters his reply “But only for a while...”  Smiling to just how cute the Dragon looks right now, though Fei would surely kill him if he tried to tell him that he is ‘cute’ Yoh bends over the perfect face and its sensuous lips, licks them softly and whispers “Show me your back then.” Fei Long rolls over on the sheets and leans on his forearms.

Once he has tied up the blindfold, Yoh slips his hands down the flawless chest. His right hand heads slowly but surely down to Fei’s crotch while his left hand pinches a hardening pinkish nub. A sensual cry soon followed by many more, rewards Yoh’s ministrations and Fei Long lifts his hips up and brushes on Yoh’s heated desire to let him know that he is ready to let go in his arms tonight.

Yoh then reaches for the bottle of lube in the drawer of his night stand, and starts to prepare his moaning Dragon. He will make sure Fei Long thinks of nothing else but him for some hours…

***

“He will not come, will he?”

The slightly trembling voice of the boy sitting next to him tugs at Yoh’s heart. He looks straight in front of him across the courtyard where children and parents start to gather. The man he is also waiting for has still not shown up and even he is not sure that the Dragon would finally give in to his feelings for the boy.

“That is a probability.”

But to take some of this uncertainty’s weight off Tao’s shoulder, Yoh adds quite immediately in a reassuring ton of voice.

“Though no one ever taught him how to show that he cares, lately he has become better to this. So, we also have to consider the possibility that he might be trying to finish some pressing business, so that he can be free for the rest of the day and rush here before it is too late.”

A half-smile outlines Tao’s lips. Yoh nudges him and winks to the boy when he says in a smile.

“After all, we told him pretty late that we would be on stage today, but luckily we are the last ones to sing.”

He does not need to say more. Tao is a clever boy who can understand what is implied. Tao takes the sheet of paper with the music score of ‘White Christmas’ off his pocket and the fingers of his left hand practice playing on a virtual violin made of cold wind.  As the boy seems in a better mood, Yoh looks back to the school gate across the courtyard and the vivid reaction of Fei Long yesterday evening comes back to his mind.

*

_“What do you mean by it starts at 4p.m.?” hisses angrily the Dragon._

_Facing the window to avoid any unnecessary provocation, he answers calmly._

_“The Christmas Party at Tao’s school. I will not believe you if you try to tell me that you did not hear us the past weeks practicing the melody and then the lyrics every evening. And you are far too clever to pretend you did not know what our purpose was. You just decided to ignore it.”_

_As only the silence answers him, he adds._

_“I will be by his side tomorrow afternoon and I will not change my mind no matter what you say. And you… well, you just have to make up your mind. Is Tao important for you or not? Only you have the answer to this.”_

_He turns around and faces without any trace of hesitation the purple eyes. As they sharpen he walks by the Dragon and states softly._

_“Family does not lie in the blood running through our veins. You more than any other should be able to understand that.”_

_He walks to the door and opens it. Without turning around, he speaks up his mind one last time._

_“There are moments in our life when there is no second chance. Tomorrow will be one of those moments. I do not know if I made the right decision but I have chosen between remorse and regret. And you?”_

_As he shuts the door of Fei Long’s office, he knows the Dragon will not sleep tonight, torn between his feelings for Tao and his urge to hide how important he is to the world to protect them all ; weighing the pros and cons of showing up at the school’s Christmas Party or not. But Tao’s existence and importance in Fei’s life and heart is already quite well known among the Baishe. That fact being known by the rest of the world will not put the boy more in danger than he already is. They are still in the middle of getting rid of all the traitors in the organization. Which means Tao is already part of the same group than he is: potential target to weaken the mighty Dragon. And as much as Fei Long would like this to be unreal, he cannot change this fact. To hurt the boy because of a foolish denial would not lead to anything good. *You have a whole night to settle your mind and heart. I will be with our boy tomorrow… waiting for you… for I know your heart and your strength.*_

*

From behind the curtain, he gives a last look to the audience then to Yoh who stands close to him. Tao chases sadness off his eyes when his guardian gives him a warm smile and takes his hand to walk up the five steps that lead to the stage.

Right before he goes to sit behind the piano, Yoh leans close to his ear and asks him.

“Please play for him. He will hear you.”

“How can you be so sure?”

“Because his heart is bound to yours.”

Though he is not sure he understands exactly what Yoh means, Tao knows he can trust him. And as soon as he starts to play the violin, he closes his eyes and his feelings for him fly to Fei Long with every note.

A tall man in a black coat turns around the corner of the farthest building of the school and approaches silently walking down along the side path, lead only by the angelic voice of the young boy on stage. When the baritone voice of Yoh sings along with his for the first time it is supposed to in this song, Tao’s heart is filled with joy ; but his heart overflows of deep emotions and glee when the voice singing with him for the last “May your days be merry and bright…” is the one, that sang him lullabies in the middle of the night when nightmares disrupted his sleep and Fei Long’s too, right after the Dragon took him in.

*

As he tries to clear up his thoughts, all Tao can mutters to Fei Long is “Why?”

The Dragon smiles gently down to the boy.

“Because the dummy standing behind you right now, forgot to strike the inappropriate mentions at the bottom of your paper for the Christmas Party. It seems he could not decide himself between Father/Mother/Guardian above the signature. Somebody had to make up for this.”

“And just so I know if I would have made the right choice, tell me which one did you  **_not_ ** strike? Moth-“

Fei Long cuts Yoh off, his eyes locked with Tao’s while he says softly.

“Father.”

Tao’s eyes widened in surprise, not sure he heard well and Yoh keeps quiet, waiting for what has to come next if this is not some kind of sick joke.

Fei ruffles Tao’s hair and adds.

“Shall we head home now? We would not want to be late, would we? I arranged an appointment for us tonight.”

Still a bit taken aback Tao stammers weakly.

“Wha-… Wh-… With?”

“With my lawyer.”

“Huh?”

Fei Long takes Tao’s hand in his and starts walking to the school gate but soon turns around and says to a motionless Yoh.

“You are not supposed to be late to our appointment.”

 

The End

 


End file.
